Love Across Boundaries
by Yel Ashaya
Summary: Alexander, still Prince of Macedonia, returns home from the bloody Battle of Chaeronea and is welcomed back not only by his men, but also by a lowly stable-hand who had caught his eye. Alexander decides that despite their differentces in status he knows he loves her. I got the idea for this after reading The Great Horse by Katherine Roberts. Please comment constructively :)


**A/N: When I studied Alexander the Great for GCSE, I could never really make my mind up over whether I thought he was gay or not, so I decided to write this little drabble to try and solidify my opinion that he wasn't. I am not sure if it has worked yet. :P**

Alexander ran over to her, hoping to surprise her. He threw his arms around her and kicked her up.

"Alexander?" Andromache said in surprise.

He grinned and kissed her on the lips. "Did you miss me?" He asked her hopefully.

She smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "Of course I did."

"And I you," Alexander said softly and he kissed her cheek. "How has Bucephalus been?" He asked.

"He has been well, but he's missed you," she answered sweetly. "So," she said, changing the subject. "What happened at the battle? I gather you won."

"Of course we won," Alexander said with a grin. "We slaughtered those Greeks."

"I'm sure," she said happily.

Alexander ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her face.

He furrowed his brow, albeit unknowingly, and he said softly, "You shouldn't put that stuff on your face."

She looked into his eyes and realised his worries. "What do you mean?" She asked him, concerned.

He smiled thinly and simply replied, "The lead."

"I thought you would like it. It cost me ever so much. I was only trying to make myself prettier," she said sadly.

He pushed the locks of hair from our of her eyes and held her head. "Why would you talk like that?"

She sighed and sniffed a little. "All of the courtiers have pale skin. I thought you would prefer it," she said bluntly.

"Those courtiers are old and they try too hard. The need not bother, I assure you. Your face... it is so perfect. And, your eyes..." He droned off gently.

She smiled softly, and said, finishing his sentence, "Are they almost as mesmerising as Hephaestion's?"

Alexander blushed an he felt his cheeks start to get slightly warm. "I... What?"

She chuckled sweetly and stroked his blonde hair. "I don't mind. I know he will always be your closest friend."

He laughed, relieved at her response and said, "You promise me you will not be using that lead?"

She nodded and smiled. "I promise." Then, her eyes flickered down and she noticed something. She pushed the curly golden hair back from his face and gasped as she saw a patch of dried blood on his neck. "Oh, Alexander!" She whispered. "You've been injured!"

He smiled through thin lips and nodded. "A Greek lance pierced my cuirass," he said softly.

She helped him to take off his cuirass and saw that the blood was still fresh on his tunic. "Did the doctors not treat you?" She asked him gently.

He shook his head. "Of course they did," he replied. "But I did not want them to fuss. I wanted to return as quickly as possible."

She frowned softly and then looked at his wounds. "You should have stayed at the infirmary," she said warningly.

"I didn't want to have to be away from Macedonia, away from you for longer than need be," he muttered.

She smiled happily and then said, "I will see what I can do for your wound."

"You don't have to," he said. "I've already kept you from your duties, have I not?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Don't worry about that." She went over to the corner of the stable and picked up a bucket of water. She set it down at Alexander's feet.

"Is this the horse's drinking water?" He asked her, with a frown.

She smiled and laughed sweetly. "Don't you worry. It is not," she said. "I was going to wash the horses later."

Alexander pulled off his tunic and watched her as she brought the cloth up to his chest. She stared in horror at the bloody cuts which were on his chest. His perfectly toned physique was scarred with red markings. When it made contact, he winced in pain.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"No, don't worry," he said.

She rubbed the wet cloth gently across the wound. She put the cloth back into the bucket. "At least it is a little cleaner now," she said, smiling.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She put her hand to his chest and inspected the wound. "I think it shall heal nicely," she said softly.

Alexander brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled. She put her hands to his chest and kissed his lips tenderly. "Don't go to battle for a while," she said as she stared into his magical eyes.

He grinned. "I shall try not to," he said and they kissed again.

The stable door creaked as it opened. "Alexander!" A voice called a a soldier came hurrying in.

Alexander and Andromache froze as the soldier came closer. "Hephaestion!" Alexander called out to the entering solider.

Hephaestion cleared his throat and tried to analyse what he was seeing. "What are you doing?" He asked the prince.

Alexander shook his head and Andromache put her hand on his arm tentatively.

"I... I was..." His voice faded off. "Look, Hephaestion," he said as he went over to his friend. "You cannot tell anyone!"

"Alexander!" Hephaestion said angrily. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing?! She is a servant, for Zeus' sake! You're the crown prince!"

"I don't care about what society thinks," Alexander replied nonchalantly.

"Your father will not take kindly to this," Hephaestion advised him kindly.

Alexander shook his head. "Do not tell him!" He yelled quietly.

Hephaestion frowned heavily.

Alexander picked up his tunic and put it back on. Andromache went over to him as Hephaestion. "Please, Hephaestion. Don't tell Philip," she said to him pleadingly.

Hephaestion was drawn towards looking at the beautiful slave girl. He gazed at her. "I..." He sighed and said softly, "I promise."

She smiled with deep gratitude and took his hand. "Thank you ever so much, Hephaestion," she said kindly.

"Anyway," Hephaestion said to Alexander. "I was just coming to tell you that Philotas and I were going out for a ride, if you wanted to join is."

Alexander smiled. "I think I will stay here," he said and Hephaestion took another look at them and then he left the stables.

"This is too dangerous, Alexander," Andromache said to him as she turned away from him.

He frowned and turned her to face him, cupping her chin. "What do you mean?"

"You're risking so much. If your father were to find out..."

She was silenced when he put his finger to her lips. "Shhh," he said to her softly. "I trust Hephaestion. You know I do. He will not tell my father."

"When you are king," she said, with small tears in her sapphire eyes. "You can marry any princess you want. You can have the most beautiful of women."

He stroked her hair, saying, "No, no. I don't want a princess. It is you that I want. You are beautiful. Why would I want anyone else?"

She smiled weakly. "Please, Alexander," she said. "This carries too many risks for you. Philip could do anything if he found out."

"Then, we shall make sure that he doesn't find out," Alexander said grimly. He took her hands and gently placed his lips to her, only to feel her pull away weakly. "What is it?" He asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing."


End file.
